The Child of Hope
by Hermione is a hottie
Summary: This is my first fic, so please PLeASE be easy on me! ^^;; This is mainly Takari, with other couples, too.
1. Chapter 1 - Reunions

The Child of Hope  
  
Part one: Reunions  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I, dreadfully, do not own Tk.or digimon. If I did, Tk and Kari would have gotten married.but I do own the plot.to the best of my knowledge. Hehe..^^;;; Anyhoo, enjoy! ^^  
  
  
  
A young man, around the age of 15, walked off the plane and stretched his sore muscles. His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for someone. Finally, he smiled when he saw what he was looking for. He stood on a chair, getting many disapproving looks from older couples walking by, but he ignored them. He waved his arms in the air frantically, calling to the tall boy with wild, bushy brown hair that he grew up seeing. "TAI! HEY TAI!!! I'M OVER HERE!!!" Tai Kamiya looked around for the source of the voice he knew all to well. He smiled at the younger boy's antics, only seeing the flailing arms, imagining the looks he got. "Hold your Pegsusmon, Tk! I'll be there in a minute!" With that, the great soccer player known as Taichi Kamiya, ran to where his long time friend waited, almost getting crushed by the herds of hurring people.  
  
Tk Takaishi smiled softly at the comment Tai had made, but continued to wave his hands, so Tai could find him. Moments later, he saw Tai emerge and stopped waving his hands. Tk quietly walked up to the older boy, and tapped his shoulder as Tai looked around in confusion. Tai quickly turned around, looking into the eyes of Tk. Tai was shocked, he had never been able to look Tk almost directly in the eye, he was always too short! Tai shrugged it off as he pulled Tk into a bone-crushing hug. "Tai...can't...breath...need...air..." Tk struggled out. Tai looked down sheepishly, and muttered a low sorry. Tk just smiled. Tai looked up, studying the boy he hadn't seen for four years. "Man, the girls are gonna flip!" was all Tai said as he dragged Tk off to get his luggage.  
  
Kari Kamiya paced the house, angry out of her mind. The other Digidestined did all they could to calm her, but to no avail. They were angry to, I mean, Tai had called an emergency meeting and he was now an hour late! 'This is so typical of Tai...forgetting he called a meeting. ARG!!' Kari thought to herself. "Guys, why don't you go home. Obviously whatever Tai had wanted to tell us wasn't that important, so you can go home if you want." The others nodded at Kari standing up quietly, when the door suddenly slammed open, revealing a very disoriented Tai. "NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE!!!" The Digidestined immediately sat down at Tai's bellow. Kari glared at her brother. "It's so nice of you to join us Onnii-chan! What took you so long!?" Tai looked at his little sister coolly. "I was held up in traffic." Before Kari could answer, Sora Takenouchi, Tai's best friend, interrupted. "Tai, why where you on the high way?" She sighed...she should have expected this from Taichi. "Humph. It seems you guys don't want the gift I got you! Fine...be that way!" Kari, Mimi, and Yolei both looked at him in awe. Together the three girls exclaimed "I WANT IT!" Tai snickered. 'Too easy.' He thought quickly, as he motioned the "gift" to come out.  
  
Kari drew in a ragged gasp, as she looked at the form in front of her. The boy was less than an inch shorter than her brother was. He had the most gorgeous blond hair, a pale blond that when the light reflected off of it, made a hale around his head. He was wearing a green shirt, with a pair of light blue jeans. Around his neck, he had a necklace...but she couldn't see the charm. Staring at her in amusement and admiration, were a pair of sapphire blue eyes, shining with love, life, courage, wisdom, sincerity, kindness, happiness, light, but the thing glowing...no..not glowing, but dancing, brightest was the hope in his eyes. Only one person had eyes like those.  
  
"TK!!!!!!" Kari ran into the arms of her best friend since the first Digital World adventures when they were eight. He always had cheered her up when she was feeling down. She hadn't seen him for 4 whole years. Fours years too many! "Kari!" He whispered in her ear as he hugged her tightly. She had changed, a lot. Her hair was now down to her shoulders, but still being held back with a clip. Her red/brown eyes hadn't changed a bit. They still danced with laughter and love, creating a light in her eyes. She had obviously filled out, and she wore a pink shirt with the word "light" in yellow on it, and a pair of jeans. While hugging, he noticed how perfect they fitted together. He wanted to hold her longer, but remembered what Tai had told him in the car on the way there...  
  
To be continued.or is it? Dun dun duuuun! ^^ bwahahaha! 


	2. Chapter 2 - Heartbreaks and Confessions

The Child of Hope  
  
Part Two: Heartbreaks and confessions  
  
I still don't own digimon, but since I got reviews (much to my surprise) telling me to continue, I think I will. Thanks for the support! (You too Derek! ^^) Anyway, this is about what happened on the way to the Kamiya residence. It's only a flash back. Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
¤ Start Flashback ¤  
  
Takeru "Tk" Takaishi sat in the passenger's seat, listening to the voice of one of his closest friends. He missed just listening to Tai talk on and on over nothing, but being away for four years does that to you. He smiled sadly as he remembered when he had taken moments like this for granted.  
  
Taichi Kamiya looked at the now grown up Tk, and smiled fondly. He remembered the time Tk was eight and they were in the Digital World, Matt was gone, and Tk was alone. When Tai found Tk, he couldn't believe the immense look of loneliness in his eyes. That was when Tk had asked him, asked him the question that would alter Tai's outlook of Tk, and change his feelings for the young boy. Tk had asked Tai to be his big brother, since he couldn't find his. Tk had such hope in his eyes, Tai couldn't refuse. Ever since then, he had looked at Tk as the little brother he never had, and loved him as dearly as he loved his little sister, Hikari. Tai suddenly remembered what he had to tell his 'little brother', and he regretted every moment to come. "Tai, what's wrong?" Tai looked up, obviously startled. He quickly realized he was in the driveway of his family's house. He looked at Tk. "I have to tell you something, and I'm not sure your going to like it."  
  
Tk looked at the scenery of his home. He had missed this place so much. He closed his eyes for a moment before they quickly snapped back open. He looked at Tai, and asked the first question that popped into his head. the only question that fit with the situation. "Tai, what's wrong?" Tai sighed as he pulled into a driveway, which he assumed was the house they had moved into last year. "I have to tell you something, and I'm not sure your going to like it."  
  
Tai knew what he had to tell Tk would destroy the teenager. Though Tk was wiser than any of the Chosen, even though he could give excellent advice about heartbreak, he would still be crushed. That much he knew, which made it all the more harder to tell the smiling boy in front of him. "Tk, it's about Matt and Kari. They're…"  
  
"…dating." As soon as the words were out of Tai's mouth, Tk felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. In that moment, he felt his smile waver and his eyes drain of any emotion, but only for a second. In that heart wrenching moment, Tk felt the despair that he always buried in his heart, crawling its way to the top, drowning him in a sea of despair and angst. In that single moment, he saw images of his friends as slaves to the Darkness, and Kari being brutally tortured. In the moment, he saw the pain in the eyes of his friend, felt the feeling of betrayal the older boy felt from his sister and friend, and he felt sorrow of letting this happen.  
  
Tai watched as Tk's smile flickered for a moment. He watched the teen battle for control over his emotions, like he did so long ago, and yet again…win. "Tk, what are you going to do?" Tk just smiled, and calmly answered. "Nothing." "WHAT?! YOUR OWN BROTHER STOLE THE GIRL YOU LOVE! AREN'T YOU GOING TO FIGHT FOR HER? SHE TOLD YOU SHE LOVED YOU AFTER YOU CONFESSED YOUR FEELINGS! YOUR JUST GOING TO THROW THAT OUT THE WINDOW?!" Tk stared at Tai calmly. "I'm not going to fight over Kari. She's not a piece of property-" Tk continued, not letting Tai interrupt, as he had intended to do. "and she was never mine in the first place. Feelings change, Tai. Kari might have just had a little crush, a silly schoolgirl crush. Besides, doesn't my brother have the right to be happy?" Tai nodded reluctantly. All Tk said had made sense, damn him. "Sure." "Than lets go inside. I want to see everyone again!" Tk jumped out of the car and waited for Tai. "One more thing, Tai." "What is it?" "How did Mimi take it?" "No where near as good as you did." Both boys chuckled as the grabbed Tk's bags and walked to the front door.  
  
¤ End Flashback ¤  
  
Hmm….should I continue? I don't know…continue, or not continue…that…is the question…. ^^ Thanks for reading, and please review! ^^ bai! 


	3. Chapter 3 - The Deal

Child of Hope  
  
Part Three: The Deal  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own digimon...x.x There...I said it! Hmph. Anyway, thank you for all the great reviews, and I promise that I'll try to finish this fic! ^^ Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3 -  
  
Tk reluctantly pulled away from Kari, feeling the warmth of her body leave, too. He turned his gaze to the other shocked Digidestined, and he smiled. Only a moment later, was he engulfed by a swarm of hugs, kisses, handshakes, and greetings coming from the other Chosen. Tk struggled to get out of their grasps, but to no avail. "Guys...can't...breathe..." His friends were suddenly off of him, apologetic smiles on their faces. He smiled at them. "Sorry Tk, we couldn't help it! We haven't seen you in ages!!!" Tk's smile grew. "It's okay Meems, I know you wouldn't purposely kill me!" The group of friends laughed as Tk's eyes fell upon the one person who hadn't welcomed him back yet. "Matt.." Matt nodded his head. "Tk…" The two brothers stared at each other, slight frowns on their faces. As the others began to worry that something had happened between them, the two blondes were suddenly in a fierce embrace. "I've missed you, Onnii- chan." Matt smiled tearfully. "I've missed you too, Tk." Tk hugged his brother tighter. Joe spoke up. "We've missed you Tk." Izzy nodded his agreement. "More than you can imagine." The rest of the Chosen nodded, happy to finally have their Hope back.  
  
Sora frowned as she watched Tk talk to Izzy and Yolei. The two were obviously embarrassed by something the younger boy had said, seeing as they were blushing furiously. Sora looked up at Tai, the frown still in place on her face. "Does he know?" Tai looked at her in confusion. "Does he know what?" Sora sighed and shook her head in exasperation. "About Matt and Kari!" Tai nodded, confirming her fear, or was that relief? "I told him in the car. I thought it best for me to tell him before he found out the hard way." Sora nodded in agreement. "Yea, he seems to be fine with it, though." This time, it was Tai's turn to frown. "One would think that by looking at him, huh? He doesn't really have a choice whether or not to be fine with the situation. It's his brother and his best friend. To him, their happiness comes before his." "He's not still in love with her, though, is he?" Tai looked at Tk, his frown remained on his face. "Of course, and its going to hurt him more in the long run if he doesn't tell her soon." Sora shook her head. "Yes, but Tai, we both know he wouldn't do that. He doesn't want to hurt either of them. They both mean so much to him." Tai sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. "I know Sora, I know."  
  
Tk stood on the balcony of the Kamiya residence, his home for the next week or so. This is where Kari had found him, staring up at the moon and the stars. He always did this when he was thinking. Silently, she made her way next to him, and leaned against the railing, in a similar fashion as the boy next to her. She quietly watched Tk, studying his features, absently noting that he didn't resemble his older brother as much as he did when they were eight. Not to say he wasn't handsome, heck, he was gorgeous, but in a completely different way than his brother, her boyfriend. His eyes were still the same breathtaking blue they were when he was younger, a blue that seemed a color only meant for him. She had yet to find a color that matched his eyes. His light blond hair fell into his eyes, and she watched as he unconsciously brushed it away. Kari sighed quietly, but this seemed to be enough to bring the Guardian of Hope out of his thoughts. He looked at her, surprised to Kari outside with him. After a moment, though, he returned his gaze to the moon. "What were you thinking about, Tk?" Kari asked him softly, he just shrugged in reply. "Nothing much." Kari turned her gaze to the moon. "You're lying Takeru. You should know better than to lie to me, you're a horrible liar." Tk smiled. "Your right. I never have been good at lying. You'd think I'd have learned not to even try by now. Besides, no one should ever lie." "Then why did you." Kari asked the question softly, while she stepped away from the rail so she was behind the boy. "Because my thoughts would be an unnecessary burden to you." "You can't expect to bear such a burden on your own, though." "I have for seven years, Kari. I think I can hold out a little longer." Kari sighed sadly. "Fine, whatever." Tk smiled slightly, as he turned around to face her. "But I'll tell you what." Kari looked up at Tk, watching the moonlight reflect off of his hair, creating the image of a halo, the moon directly behind him. "If it gets to be to much, you'll be the first person I come to. Deal?" Kari smiled, taking in his appearance as she silently took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Deal!"  
  
The End! Ta da! ^^  
  
TO BE CONTINUED….How do ya like? Reviews are appreciated, and don't worry, this will be a Takari! (With hints of Taiora, Mimato, Kouyako, and more!) Chapter four will be up soon, hopefully if exams don't get in the way next week. Bai! 


	4. Chapter 4 - A New Day's Pain

The Child of Hope  
  
Part Four: A New Day's  
  
Pain  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own digimon to any degree. The only thing that I own is the plot. So NYA!  
  
A/N- Sorry it took so long for Chapter 4 to come up, but with Midterm Exams next week, life's been kinda hectic. Well, I hope you enjoy the fic and on with the story!  
  
Chapter 4 –  
  
Tk yawned as he looked at the alarm clock that sat on his nightstand. '6:30. At least I didn't wake up late.' The Bearer of Hope quietly got out of bed, and walked to the dresser. He pulled out the day's clothes before walking into the hall, only to run straight into Tai. "ACK!" Both Tai and Tk fell gracefully into the walls on either side of the hall. "Oh! Tai I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! I'm so sorry!" Tai chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "No problem, kiddo. I wasn't paying attention, either. I'm just not used to someone in that room, that's all." Tk smiled. "I'll try to be more careful, k?" Tai nodded, indicating he would try too. Tk watched as the former leader of the Digidestined walked into his bedroom to get ready for school. Tk smiled, today was his first day at school.  
  
Tk yawned as he and Kari walked side by side to Odaiba High School. Kari noticed him yawn. "Tired?" He nodded mutely. "More than you can imagine." She smiled, and Tk watched her eyes light up while looking at something. Tk followed her gaze, to find it landed on Matt. Tk hid the hurt look in his eyes, as Kari ran up to Matt and gave him a kiss and a huge hug. Tk followed after her and gave her a confused look when she suddenly broke away from Matt. The two looked at their shoes, either from shame or from embarrassment. "Um…Tk…Matt and I have to tell you something…you see…for a year now, we've.." Kari never had a chance to finish. "been dating. I know, Tai told me yesterday. And I want you two to know, I'm very happy for you!" Kari and Matt looked in shock, only to be greeted by his smiling face. Whatever reaction they had expected, this was not it. 'But,' Kari quietly mused, 'we shouldn't have expected any less of him.' One look at Matt told Kari he was thinking the same. Neither one saw the look of pain in his eyes, as he quickly searched for an exit. Seeing the two of them holding each other hurt more than he thought it would. He inwardly cursed himself. 'Baka, if you can't even stand to see the two of them holding each other, how are you possibly going to keep up the act?!' Tk mentally sighed and looked at his watch. "Guys, I have to go if I want my schedule before school. I'll see you later! Ja!" Tk waved as he ran towards the school, falling into a walk when he entered the building. Silently, he made his way to the office, already knowing that this was going to be one long day.  
  
The end of Chapter 4! Yay!  
  
A/n - Chapter 5 is going to up soon, so don't you worry! Sorry this chapter was so short, I didn't have much time to write it. Hopefully chapter 5 will be longer than this one. Thanks for reading! ^^ and thank you to all the wonderful reviews. I'm interested in knowing that song that would go good with this fic! Please tell me soon! Bai! 


	5. Chapter 5 - Back in the Digital World

The Child of Hope  
  
Part five: Back in the  
  
Digital World  
  
Disclaimer - Digimon and its characters are not my property, and they probably never WILL be. Sure one day they might belong to me, but that's most likely never going to happen. Damn... -.-  
  
A/N - Sorry it took so long to get chapter 5 up, I've had exams all last week and was busy. x.x sorry. BUT I got a 96 on my U.S. History scantron!! yay me! ^^;;;. Don't worry to the Takari fans, it's coming. Chapter 5 takes place about a month or two after chapter 4 and his mother came to Japan, so he's living with her instead of the Kamiya's. Thought I'd add that so no one became confused. Anyhoo, onto the story.  
  
PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE !! PLEASE?  
  
Chapter 5 -  
  
Tk silently made his way to his locker, ignoring all the cheerleaders who were trying to grope him and get him on a date. He sighed in relief when he finally got to his locker, hoping the girls would finally leave him alone. Nope, no luck there, not like they ever leave him alone. He sighed once more, this time in defeat. He pulled out the books he needed for homework and once again made his way through the mob of giddy teenage girls. Tk was about to run out the school doors when a familiar voice called out to him. "Hey TA! Where do you think your going?" Tk smirked as he stopped to wait for Davis, one of his best friends now a days. Though they were friends, Davis would call him TA or TP just to keep old memories alive, well that's what Davis said, but Tk had a feeling it had more to do with a force of habit then anything else. "Well Davis, I thought I would go home. You know, to do homework and to study. Things like that, though I doubt you know what they are." Davis rolled his eyes. "Ha ha. Very funny, but I'm afraid your precious homework is going to have to wait." Tk smirked. "Why's that? So I can beat you in basketball?" Davis gave a little laugh. "No way! You know I can kick your butt in that! I just chose to let you win, you know, so you don't look like a bad captain." Tk laughed. "Yea, sure. I bet." "Yea! Anyway, we have to go to the Digiworld today. Don't tell me you forgot, TP! I told you about it yesterday." Tk smiled at Davis. "Guess I did. Sorry, I just wasn't thinking about it today. Who's going today, anyway?" Tk asked as the two friends walked down the hallway to the computer room. "I think everyone. The original DD's, and us." Tk frowned slightly, but it quickly turned into a smile when Davis looked over at him. "Great! I can't wait! We haven't been together all at once since I moved back." Davis nodded, and the two continued to walk toward their destination.  
  
Matt looked at the clock impatiently. "Where the heck are they?! Shouldn't they be here by know? Since when was Tk this irresponsible? I'd expect this behavior from Davis, but not Tk!" Tai looked at his best friend. "Matt, chill. Tk has never been late before, I'm sure he has a great excuse as to why he's late. Maybe he had to stay after for a class, or maybe his fan club finally managed to get the better of him. Or may-" "Or maybe he totally forgot about the meeting and Davis had to remind him." The group looked at the doorway to see Tk and Davis. "ABOUT TIME TAKERU! WHAT TOOK YOU SO FREAKING LONG?!" Tk sweatdropped. "Matt, I told you. I forgot! I'm sorry." Matt calmed down a little at the explanation give to him, but he stilled glared at his little brother as he walked by him to go to the computer. "DIGI-PORT OPEN!" The Chosen were suddenly pulled into the Digital World.  
  
The Chosen looked at their surroundings. The original seven blinked when the realized where they were. Their gazes fell onto Infinity Mountain, and Tk's gaze suddenly hardened. "Oh great. We just had to land here, of all places." The second team of DD's and Kari looked at Mimi in surprise. "Why is it so bad to land here? It's beautiful here!" Kari asked Mimi in confusion. "Because this is a where Hope prevailed in a battle of life and death. Where the Devil and an Angel fought to the death. Though the Angel was reborn. The place where one soul was changed forever. The place where Devimon has come back." The Digidestined looked at Gennai in shock, but he ignored their looks, and looked at the one who wasn't staring at him. "But you, Tk, already knew that, didn't you?"  
  
The End!  
  
I'll try to get Chapter six up soon. Don't worry, the Takari is coming soon. Hopefully in the next chapter. Please review! Bai! 


	6. Chapter 6 - Revealations

The Child of Hope  
  
Part Six: Revealations  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Digimon. Hmph.  
  
A/N - Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been busy lately, school and all. Well, this is chapter 6 and I'll try and get some Takari in it, or at least one couple. Thank you for reading! ^^ hee! ^^  
  
Chapter 6 -  
  
Flashback  
  
All the Digidestined were pinned, and their digimon weren't in much better condition. They all watched in horror as the youngest DD was held by Devimon, and Patamon was in the same situation. Unable to help the young child of Hope, they watched. Matt stared at his little brother, close to tears and calling his name. Suddenly, when they all thought that Tk was lost, a bright light flashed. Where it came from, they didn't know, but they assumed it came from Patamon. When the bright light faded, they saw Tk looking up at something in utter amazement. Soon all eyes were on the glowing form of Angemon, their savior. They all watched as Angemon battled the demon digimon in a life or death battle. In the end, both digimon died. Angemon, though, was reborn. Tk hugged the little digi-egg close to him, tears of sorrow and happiness flowing through him. Angemon promised he wouldn't leave, and this egg was proof. He looked up at the older children and watched as they decided what to do.  
His gaze dropped down to the egg he carried in his arms. No, he wouldn't get revenge on the evil that did this to his best friend. Patamon wouldn't want that. But if it came back, he wouldn't hesitate once to take it out. Ever since that day, Tk's bond with his digimon deepened, but at the same time, his bond with the Darkness did, too. Tk walked behind the rest of the DD's, wondering about what had happened, about what had caused Patamon to digivolve. That question, he had yet to answer.  
  
Flashback End  
  
Tk silently remembered what had happened that day so long ago. He did that a lot. The feelings and the pain still felt fresh, as if he were reliving it. He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. Devimon was back, he needed to think about what to do. `ARG! Why didn't I do this sooner?! I knew he was back! I was just to wrapped up being back to do anything! Tk no baka!' Soon, Tk blocked out the others tell their version of what had happened on Infinity Mountain. He had to concentrate, he couldn't let himself get distracted like this! Tk looked up ahead, not even noticing they were at Gennai's place. Gennai noticed this, and looked at the young boy in worry.  
  
Tai looked at Tk and plopped onto the couch next to the golden-hair boy. "What's up, dude? You okay?" Tk looked up at Tai, a little startled about his surroundings. He shook it off and smiled at the soccer player. "I'm fine Tai. Just worried, that's all." Tai merely nodded, not completely convinced, but he wasn't about to push Tk for answers he's not ready to give. Tai focused his attention on Gennai. "So, what are we supposed to do about Devimon?" Gennai looked at Tai thoughtfully, as if trying to find a way to tell him the truth that would not hurt him. Finally, Gennai cleared his throat, catching the attention of everyone in the room, except Tk. "WE do not do anything." "WHAT?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU EXPECT US TO LET AN EVIL DIGIMON CONTROL THE DIGITAL WORLD?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Gennai glared at Tai. "Like I was saying, we do not do anything-SHH! Good boy. We have to trust Tk to do the right thing." All eyes traveled to Tk, who was still deep in thought.  
"Why Tk? Why not someone else?" Gennai looked at Kari, who was on the verge of tears. His gaze softened. "Because Devimon wants revenge on the one who killed him." Kari glared. "Then why isn't he after Patamon?!" Gennai chuckled. "Because it wasn't Angemon's own power that defeated Devimon. Angemon was too weak on his own. Devimon was taking all of Patamon's energy, to prevent him from digivolving." Sora gasped. "That's why he looked surprised to see Angemon! Am I right?" Sora and the rest of the Chosen looked at the aging man imploringly. Gennai merely nodded. "But Gennai, if Patamon had no energy to digivolve, how did he?" "That's quite simple Izzy. Patamon was given energy." Izzy looked at Gennai in confusion. "By who?" "By me." The group all turned their heads to look at Tk in shock. "By you.?" Kari repeated in confusion. The boy only nodded in response. Gennai nodded. "By Tk, by Tk."  
  
A/N - Okay, you guys are going to have to wait a while for chapter 7. Sorry, but its vacation week and I'm going to NH. Yay me...-.- Please review! Bai! ^^ 


	7. Chapter 7 - The Truth Comes Out...

The Child of Hope  
  
Part 7: The Truth comes out…  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own Digimon…nor will I ever own it….e.e  
  
Authors Note – Sorry I haven't written in a while. School, state testing, all that good stuff. Well, here's part 7, hope you enjoy it. ^^ Please review!  
  
1 Chapter 7 –  
  
Kari and the others looked at Tk in confusion. Izzy looked up at the aging Gennai, confusion and shock dancing across his face. "Gennai, how can Tk be the one who gave Patamon that power? Does that mean that we give our Digimon power to digivolve as well?" Gennai sighed and shook his head. "Sadly my friends, you do not." Tai frowned and nodded his head, as if he accepted the answer. Matt, on the other hand, didn't. He glared at Gennai, anger flaring in his cold blue eyes. "And why can't we? If Tk can, then certainly we ca-" "Can't. You can't. I have told the Armor Destined this once before. The Crests of Light and Hope are special and unique. They are unlike any of yours, no matter how powerful yours may be. The Crests of Courage, Love, Friendship, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, and Kindness can't hope to win against these two Crests. To be honest, Light can't even win against Hope." The Chosen gasped and looked at Gennai in shock. Sora took this time to speak up. "How come that is, Gennai? Why is Tk so powerful?" The old man sighed, the exhaustion apparent in his eyes. "Because, Sora, to have Light, you must have a glimpse of Darkness…no matter how brief. Kari has had that glimpse. This glimpse doesn't do anything to you, despite popular belief, it just allows her to know the true meaning of the Crest of Light. No one knows what that meaning is, except for Kari, though." Ken looked at Tk and spoke up. "But what does that have to do with Tk being so powerful?" Gennai sighed. "To know Hope, you must know Despair. You must know of the raging battles of Light and Darkness, battles no one sees. You must know what it is to have everything, and know what it is to lose everything, in a blink of an eye, only to later gain it back again. Unbearable pain, unspeakable visions, untouchable dreams…dreams that will never be shattered, but will never be touched. He must know the powers of Darkness, as he knows the powers of Light. He must be strong. He must have Courage, and Love. Friendship and Sincerity.  
  
He must be Reliable, and he must have Knowledge, Light and Darkness, Hope and Despair. He must be just, but kind. Loyal, but independent. That is what Hope is…that is what leads to despair, if he is not strong. You must be strong for him…he needs you." His gaze wandered from Tk, who had fallen asleep, to Kari. "ALL of you…" With that, Gennai left the room, allowing the Digidestined to find the rooms they wanted to sleep in, leaving them with a whole new set of thoughts and worries.  
  
A/N – Sorry this wasn't as good as the others weren't, but it's 1 a.m. x.x Thank you for reading this confusing chapter, though it doesn't make much sense. I'll try and get the Takari in it soon, and please review! Bai! ^^ 


	8. Chapter 8 - What is Love?

The Child of Hope  
  
Part 8:  
  
Disclaimer – I do not own Digimon, well…maybe a little bit of it…NO! I DON'T!! DAMN YOU! Eheheh…sorry 'bout that. ^^;;  
  
Author's Note – Yet again, I'm sorry that I haven't updated. I have a legitimate excuse! I had surgery and my mom wouldn't let me move around for a while. X.x The humanity of it all…gwa… anyhoo! The poem is from an Eva site I found. Not mine! Hmph! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^  
  
Chapter 8 –  
  
Tk walked out of Gennai's living room slowly. He silently yawned and stretched, wondering when he fell asleep. 'I must've been during the talk. I hope Gennai's not to pissed at me…he's pretty scary when he's mad….for an old guy. Heh.' Tk continued his voyage to the kitchen, walking past the stairs where the bedrooms were. He was so intent on where he was going, he didn't see the person up ahead, and the two collided. They fell into graceful heaps on the floor, moaning in pain. "Ouch, oh no! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" Tk scrambled to his feet to help whoever he knocked over, up. She looked up and blinked a few times. "I'm fine Tk, thank you anyway." Tk nodded to her. "I'm really sorry, Kari. I should have been paying attention to where I was going. Gomen nasai!" Kari giggled to herself, completely forgetting about last night's conversation. "It's okay, Tk, really!" He nodded reluctantly as the two continued their descent towards the kitchen. Kari stole a quick look at her best friend and frowned slightly. ' How can Tk be so powerful? He looks normal…and he doesn't show any signs of strength or anything. Maybe Gennai was wrong?' Kari shook herself out of her thoughts and laughed at the end of Tk's joke. The two entered the kitchen to the sounds of laughter and chatter. Kari and Tk grinned and Kari spoke up. "Morning guys!" They all looked up at the sound of her voice, and when the caught sight of Tk, became quiet. No one really knew how to address him, or act around him. Tai cleared his throat. "Good morning Kari, Tk." Tai prayed his voice sounded steady as he said the younger boy's name. Tk nodded to them and sat down next to Tai and Cody. Cody seemed to stiffen a bit and this wasn't lost to Tk. He frowned and looked at Gennai, who in return, shrugged his shoulders. Needless to say, breakfast was quiet that morning.  
  
After breakfast, Tk walked outside to thinks about what had happened that morning. It didn't make any sense…why would the others act so funny towards him? He searched his mind for any reason why they would, but came up with none. He sighed in defeat and ran a hand through his messy blond hair. "Why are they acting so…odd…it's almost as if they're…" "As if they're nervous, Tk?" Tk turned his head to see Gennai behind him, and turned back. "Yea. But why would they be nervous of me? They never have before…" Gennai sighed and sat down next to the Bearer of Hope. ''Tk, last night I told the Digidestined…" Gennai continued to Tk of the conversation he had with the Chosen after he fell asleep.  
  
"Master? Master, the plans are ready to be put into action. All the troops are waiting for is your signal." A little digimon looked up at Devimon, waiting for his next order. The dark digimon nodded his head and continued reading a book. "Tell them not yet. Our…target…isn't in position yet. We will wait." The little digimon nodded his head anxiously, running out of the room to deliver the message he was given. Devimon grinned from inside his book. "Soon, Child of Hope, you will meet your end…very soon. Bwahahaha!" Devimon's laughter rang throughout the room, scaring anything that could hear it.  
  
Tk looked around the table at the rest of the Chosen and Gennai. They were discussing battle tactics and who knows what else. He sighed and looked across the table to Kari and Matt. They had their intertwined hands on top of the table, looking at Gennai seriously. He let out another sigh at the sight of their hands and looked at Kari again. He blushed as she looked back at him and winked. Tk gave her a quick smile that sent her heart in a rush. She quickly turned her head back to Gennai, hoping Tk didn't see her blush. Kari quickly squeezed Matt's hand and smiled when he returned the favor. She returned her gaze to Tk, who was now looking at Gennai intently, and tried to ignore her heart racing faster. Kari looked at Gennai again, this time not looking back to the young man whose heart she stole.  
  
Gennai watched the room with a smile on his face. Watching the Digidestined fool around and laugh was wonderful. He scanned the room, watching Mimi tease Tai and Sora, Izzy and Yolie do something on the computer, Joe and Cody talk about something, Kari and Matt cuddle, Davis and Ken make out (^^ Go Kensuke!! WOO!!), and Tk sit alone in a corner. Gennai's smile quickly became a frown. He sighed and walked over to him, sitting across from his close friend. Tk frowned in concentration as he wrote something in a journal. For a good 10 minutes, Tk continued to write not even noticing the elder in from of him . Gennai contented himself by watching the Chosen write whatever it was he wrote. Tk looked up to Gennai and smiled, and Gennai returned the notion. "Hey Tk!! Come over here! I need some help!!" Tk smiled and ran over to where Mimi continued to make fun of the two. "Sure Meems!" Gennai looked at the notebook Tk left behind. He quickly noticed it was open and turned it to read the contents. 'A poem? He spent all this time writing a poem?' Gennai read it.  
  
"When you reach the sky,  
  
drop me a line,  
  
'cause I just feel like falling down  
  
and when I find  
  
I'm 10 ft from nowhere  
  
I'll remember you and  
  
smile  
  
Don't rescue me  
  
I'm not in need  
  
Just let me fall  
  
Let me fall"  
  
Gennai smiled as he read the poem, and nodded in appreciation. He was good, Gennai would give him that. He looked up at the laughing Tk, who was running away from Mimi, Tai, and Sora. His smile quickly faded, for Tk's fate would soon be decided. He just hoped he'd pass the test that was laid out for him.  
  
Tk sat on Gennai's lawn, and looked at the stars and moon, admiring their beauty. He sighed in content and smiled when he saw Kari standing above his head. "Hey," she smiled, "Hey." The Keeper of Light sat next to her best friend, and looked down at his peaceful face. "What's up?" Tk shrugged. "Nothing really, you?" "Same…" Kari sat with Tk for a few more moments, and looked at her hands nervously. "hey, um…Tk?" He looked at her, and smiled. " Yea?" Kari chewed on her bottom lip. "I have a question I was hoping you could answer.'' He nodded his head, signaling for her to continue. "What…what's love? I mean, how do you know if you're in love?" Tk looked mildly surprised at the question, and lifted Kari's head up gently with his finger. "Why ask me, and not Sora or Mimi?" Kari smiled shyly. "Because you seem so much wiser than they do on this matter…besides, you can give me an answer with out giggling and sighing every five minutes!" Tk laughed and rested his arms on his knees. "Okay, I'll try, okay?" Kari smiled and nodded. ''Well…Love.. Love is a feeling of desire to be with one person so much it hurts. You're willing to do anything for this person, anything in the world. When you close your eyes to sleep, their the last thing you see when sleep, and the first thing you see in the morning, even if they don't know your feelings or return them." Tk's eyes unfocused, and Kari watched his face with fascination. "The funny thing is, you don't mind seeing that image in the least, no matter how they feel about you. Whether they like you, love you as a sibling, or hate you. You feel happy around them, safe…life nothing in the world can go wrong, like nothing can ruin the moment….but something does. Reality comes crashing in without warning. The feeling of total contentment fades away for the moment. That one moment of pure perfection, ruined by reality. Love isn't all about feeling warm, happy, and fuzzy things. Love is about feeling alone, sad, despair, scared. Alone that you have no one. Scared you'll be die alone, with out ever being loved. Despair, that if this happens, what'll come of me? Sad that the person didn't know how deeply you feel. Love is both a wonderful and terrible feeling, but would you give it up? Are you willing to give up such an emotion, an emotion that is so great you both admire and fear it? I know I wouldn't, I wouldn't for the world give it up, You know the saying, "It is better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all"? It's so true, but you'll never know until you experience it. The feeling of sadness and anguish when you see them with another, but the happiness of knowing they're happy. And it never fades, never. You can't fall out of love, it's impossible…just like living without air is impossible." Kari looked at Tk in shock. 'Tk's in love?' He smiled over at her. "I think it's time for bed, little one." Kari nodded and headed back towards the house. She entered the room she shared with the other three girls and crawled into her bed. Back outside Tk sighed mournfully before going back inside to get some sleep. That night, both teens had a lot to think about, though some more than others. Kari frowned in her sleep, and quietly whispered. "I'm not, I'm not in love with Tk…"  
  
A/N - ^^ sorry it sucked! That whole thing with Tk and love, I wrote that a while ago. I thought it sounded ok, but tell me what you think of this chapter! ^^ SEE!!! I added Takari, so NYA!!! Hehe. Bai! ^^ 


	9. Chapter 9 - Goodbye's and I love you's.

The Child of Hope Part 9: Good byes and I love you's  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Digimon, I wanna, I can't, I cry.  
  
Author's Note - Thank you to everyone who is reading Chapter 9. I'm gonna try and get some Mimato in it, and hopefully more Takari. Hee! ^^  
  
Chapter 9 -  
  
The next morning, Kari avoided Tk like the plague. She was worried. What if she did love him again? What about Matt? She hung her head and sighed in frustration, remembering the day Tk left her.  
  
¤ Flashback ¤  
  
An 11 year old girl ran through the airport, looking around to find her destination. Her maroon colored eyes scanned Gate 12 anxiously, looking for him. She smiled sadly when she saw his blond hair near the window and ran through the crowds, pushing people out of her way. "TK! Tk!" The boy turned around, his warm blue eyes widening in surprise as she stopped in front of him. "You made it! I was hoping you would. I wanted to say goodbye." Kari smiled at him and combed her fingers through her light brown hair in an attempt to straighten it out. "Of course I made it! I wouldn't let you leave without saying goodbye to my best friend!" Tk smiled down at her tearfully. "I'm going to miss you so much." Kari nodded her head and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you too!" Tk gently pulled away from Kari and looked into her damp eyes. "Kari.I.I.I love you." Kari looked at him in surprise, and he continued. "I think I always have. Ever since I first met you, I knew you were special. I felt as if you had the right to know." Tk looked down in shame, barely hearing the announcement for his flight. He started to move away from Kari, but froze as he felt her lips on his. He leaned into the kiss and hugged her tightly, tears running down both their faces. Tai, Sora, Matt, and Mimi stood off to the side watching, tears filling their eyes as well. The rest of the Digidestined ran up behind them, watching the heart-warming scene. The two broke apart and Tk looked over at the others blushing madly. He shouted his good-byes and ran over, giving all of them hugs. Tears were running down everyone's cheeks as Tk moved to step on the terminal. Kari looked at him once more, running as close as she could and shouted to the young man. "I love you too, Takeru!!" Tk smiled at her fondly and motioned to her hand, where he had placed an envelope earlier, and motioned to his neck, indicating he had one as well. Kari nodded and waved at her best friend. Together, all the DD's watched the plane lift off and begin its journey to America. America.Tk's new home for who knows how long. Hopefully his grandparents would let him use the phone or the internet to talk to her.since his mom moved to France to work on a project. She hadn't been able to bring him, but he obediently went to America so his mom wouldn't worry about him. Kari looked at the envelope in her hand. She remembered opening it at home, in her room where she was alone. Out fell a letter and a necklace. She opened the letter, a small smile on her face. She looked at Tk's neat handwriting once more and began to read:  
  
Dear Kari,  
  
I knew you would come to the airport, and I wrote this letter incase I lost my nerve to tell you this. I love you Hikari Kamiya. I love you with all my heart and soul. I have loved you since I first saw you, when I automatically knew you were special. I'm going to miss you, and I'll never forget any of you. Please take care of my brother and Taichi for me. They have a knack for getting into trouble.  
  
With love,  
  
Tk Takaishi.  
  
P.S. - I made you that necklace, I hope you like it. I have a matching one. Think of them as a better version of those best friend charms everyone always buys. ~.^ Bye again.  
  
Kari looked at the necklace. It was a simple black rope necklace with two charms. One was the Crest of Light, with a little bit of pink here and there. The other was the Crest of Hope, also with dabs of yellow. Kari put it on smiling, tears running down her cheeks. She vowed to never take the necklace off, and till this day, she hasn't.  
  
¤ End Flashback ¤  
  
Kari's hand went up to the necklace and she smiled slightly. She turned towards the window, and instead of looking at Matt, her gaze went to Tk, who was laughing with Cody and Izzy. She looked at Matt, almost out of habit, and saw he and Mimi flirting. Surprisingly enough, she didn't get jealous or angry as usual. Instead she returned her gaze to the Child of Hope, who noticed her stare and smiled up at her. Kari's heart fluttered as she returned the smile and watched him talk with the two again. Right then she knew the answer without even having to ask the question. She was in love with Takeru Takaishi again, and she didn't mind in the least.  
  
A/N - SEE!! Takari! Right there! ::point to it and cackles to herself:: I told you I'd put some more in and this time I added a lot of it!! ^ ^ YAY ME!! Woo! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy, lol. Anyhoo, the next chapter should be coming out soon, I hope. Please review! ^^ Bai! 


	10. Author's Note

Hiya!! I'm trying everything in my power right now to get the next few chapters up, but.unfortunately my comp broke down. Sorry for such a long wait! I'm trying my hardest, not that school helps any!  
  
Sparkles 


End file.
